


Blanket

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Prompts [15]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Morgan texts Chuck early in the morning, Casey responds.Text conversation about the blanket was inpired by a prompt I saw online.
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071008
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Blanket

Morgan: You know what I’ve always wondered?  
Morgan: How do tall people like you actually sleep?  
Morgan: Like at night when the blanket can’t possibly cover you  
Morgan: Do you have a blanket that actually covers you from shoulders to toes?

Casey was sick of Chuck’s phone dinging so he rolled over and grabbed it off the nightstand to see who it was

Chuck: It’s 4am Grimes, go the fuck to sleep.

Morgan: So...you can’t sleep, huh?  
Morgan: Is it because of the blanket?  
Morgan: Wait, who is this? Chuck never calls me Grimes

Chuck: Casey

Morgan: Why do you have his phone?

Chuck: You ask a lot of questions  
Chuck: He sleeps just fine and doesn’t need a blanket because I usually keep him warm and he is worn out 😜

Morgan: This is a prank right?  
Morgan: What the hell is going on  
Morgan: Answer my call dammit.

Chuck: No

Morgan: Where is Chuck?

Chuck: In the shower, He got home late from a mission and passed out, now he is awake and wanting to have sex so he is getting all the mission dust off so he can be nice and clean for me

Morgan: You’re lying, no way my best friend would be having sex with someone and not telling me

Chuck: It’s been three months

Morgan: …….tell him to call me

Chuck: You can see him tomorrow, he might be walking funny

Morgan: stop….oh my god stop

Chuck came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him under his armpits. “Why are you smirking at my phone like that?”  
“Grimes wouldn’t stop texting you”  
“Oh hell, what did you say?”  
“How about you deal with this” he shook the phone “Later, and deal with this” he pointed to his half-hard dick “Now”  
“You said inappropriate things didn’t you?”  
“Just told him the truth” he put the phone next to his on the nightstand after putting it on mute.  
Chuck groaned.  
“Why the hell are you wearing your towel like that? Better question, why are you wearing a towel at all”  
“I’m cold”  
“Get over here and let me warm you up”  
“You know Morgan is probably waking Ellie up right now and she is probably going to come over here and yell”  
“You realize you are twenty-eight right?”  
“I know how old I am”  
“Then fucking act like it and stop living your life to please your sister and co-dependant best friend”  
"You're not wrong"  
"I know, now get your ass over here so I can have my way with you, our alarm for work goes off in two hours"  
"I'm calling in and locking myself in your room"  
"Fine with me"  
"Oh no, what if Ellie calls Sarah and Sarah tells Beckman and she shows up with a team and takes me away to a bunker"  
"I'll ask for conjugal visits"  
"This isn't funny"  
"Beckman knows, I told her before I asked you to dinner"  
"Oh"  
"Yeah so lay on the bed, on your stomach and let me take care of you, please"  
"Are you going to?" Chuck blushed  
"Rim you, yes”  
Chuck quickly threw his towel off and climbed on top of Casey kissing him deeply before moving over to his side of the bed. 

Chuck woke up and called into work, he felt bad but he just needed a day before he faced everyone. There were ten missed calls from Ellie and three from Morgan so he sent them a text that he was okay and would talk to them tomorrow. He grabbed a pair of Casey's plaid PJ pants out of his dresser then took one of Casey's old worn Marine hoodies out of the closet then headed down to make them both omelets because it was Casey's favorite.  
He was standing in front of the stove when Casey came up and wrapped his big arms around him, sliding his hands into the hoodie pocket.  
Chuck hummed pushing back into him “Good morning”  
“Are you wearing my clothes and cooking me breakfast”  
“I don’t have anything here”  
“Now that people know, maybe you can stay here more” he used his chin to nudge the bundle up hood away from Chuck’s neck so he could gentle kiss up it.  
“You’re going to make me burn breakfast”  
“Then I’ll get to have you” he kissed the spot under Chuck’s ear.  
“Eggs, then sex”  
“Sounds like a great morning, I’ll start the coffee”  
“But I like you holding me like this”  
“After the sex, you can put my clothes back on and we can lay like this on the couch and watch a movie”  
Chuck moved the pan off the heat and turned to Casey who was over at the coffee pot. “This thing between us, it’s good, right?”  
“I think so”  
“I just want to make sure that what we have is real before I tell you how deep in love I’ve fallen with you and how excited I am to tell my friends and family”  
Casey smiled, a big smile that Chuck doesn’t see often, he grabbed the front of the hoodie Chuck was wearing and pulled him into his arms. “It’s real Chuck, I promise” he kissed his forehead.  
“You’re naked”  
Casey’s chest vibrated with laughter under Chuck’s cheek. “Does breakfast require clothes?”  
“For you, no” Chuck’s hand trailed down Casey’s chest his fingers trailing lightly through the thick hair below his belly button.  
“I’m sorry Bartowski, I shouldn’t have texted Grimes about us, I didn’t realize at the time what a big deal it was”  
“I forgive you, just wish you didn’t delete the messages so I could have read them”  
“Let’s talk about it when your hand isn’t an inch away from my dick”  
Chuck pulled his hand away “We should eat”  
“No way in hell did you just tease me like that so we can eat”  
“But I worked hard on the omelets”  
“And they are already cold, we can warm them up later, right now I’m going to fuck you right here in the kitchen”  
Chuck grabbed the bottom hem of the hoodie to pull it off “Nope, that stays, these go” he tugged down the plaid pants so Chuck could step out of them, he grabbed the coconut oil off the counter that Chuck had used to grease up the pan.  
"Are you serious with that?"  
"Yup, all-natural" he winked. "Now get those hands on the counter"  
"Dog style feels so good but I hate not seeing you"  
"I have different plans, just trust me"  
Chuck did as he was told, Casey wasting no time getting two slicked up fingers inside him, it’s only been four hours since they had sex last so the prep wasn’t necessary. Once his hole and Casey dick was nice and lubed up, Casey grabbed his sides and turned him around.  
“Have you been working on your arms at the gym?’  
Chuck nodded “Kind of”  
“I’m going to lift you up, so hold on”  
Chuck wrapped his arms and legs around him, Casey’s hands holding strong on Chuck’s hips as he walked them over to the space between the bathroom and dining area so he could press Chuck up against the wall, it took a little bit of time to get situated but once they did it felt amazing. Chuck was pressing his back to the wall and pushing down to meet Casey’s thrusts.  
Casey looked down at Chuck’s hard cock peeking out from the baggy grey Marines hoodie.  
“You gonna come for me Bartowski” Casey really hoped Chuck was close because he was on edge and he didn’t like finishing first.  
“Yeah” Chuck moaned, pulling Casey in for a quick kiss, he let go of Casey’s shoulders hoping he couldn't get dropped. One hand lifted the hoodie because he didn’t want to get it dirty and have to take it off, his other hand wrapped around his dick, “Fuck John, so good”  
Casey growled, still fighting off his orgasm “Come on Chuck”  
“Oh am I going to make you come first?” Chuck wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk  
Casey didn’t answer, he picked Chuck up a little higher hitting the right spot for a hi final few thrusts, making Chuck cover his hand and stomach with his release.  
Casey slowly let Chuck down, keeping ahold of his hips since Chuck was so clumsy.  
“Wow, that was hot, but my legs are shaky”  
“What's new” Casey smirked  
“Okay mister cocky, let me fuck you and see how well your legs function after”  
“Maybe next time” He winked, Chuck ran into the wall.  
They cleaned up in the bathroom, Casey went up and got some pants while Chuck heated up breakfast and poured them both some coffee.

“So what are you going to tell Ellie?”  
“Not sure”  
“Grimes was asking you how you sleep at night’  
“Why? That’s weird?”  
“It’s Grimes, of course, it’s weird”  
“Point taken”  
“He said something about you being too tall to be properly covered by a blanket”  
“I don’t have issues with being too tall for blankets unless I want to cover my head too, even then it’s not bad”  
“He is stupid”  
“So what exactly did you say?”  
“I said you don’t need a blanket to fall asleep because I keep you warm and I usually wear you out”  
“Why did you delete the conversation?”  
“I used an emoji”  
Chuck busted out laughing “Which one?”  
“Fuck if I know, it was some winky tongue bullshit”  
“I really hope he didn’t forward it to Ellie” Chuck finally stopped laughing “But I really do need to talk to him about going straight to Ellie about it before asking me”  
“Your phone was off, but yes I agree, he didn’t need to tell her”  
“After we eat I”m going to go talk to her, but I’m keeping this hoodie, it's so comfortable”  
“Looks good on you” Casey winked  
“I figured as much when you made me keep it on for sexy time”  
“Shut up and eat your breakfast”

“Hi Ellie”  
“So now you want to talk?”  
“I needed time to process before I talked to you”  
“I’m your big sister, you don’t need to hide things from me”  
“Coming out isn’t easy” His voice cracked “And it really sucks that it was taken away from me, I’m upset and emotional”  
“I’m sorry sweetie” she pulled him into a hug “I didn’t realize it was a big deal, and Morgan didn’t take it away, I had a feeling” she rubbed Chuck’s back “I also saw you sneaking into John’s apartment last week”  
“Well we do work together, at both jobs, doesn't mean I was sneaking over there for relationship things”  
“I saw him kiss you”  
“Oh”  
“Is it serious?”  
“I think so, I was a little panicky yesterday and told him I was in love with him but he didn’t say it back, which is fine because it’s only been three months and he isn’t very emotional but they way he is with me and the way he treats me shows he cares a lot”  
“I just don’t want to see you heartbroken again”  
“Well I can’t promise that, but I hope to be with him forever but I can’t predict the future”  
“Invite him over for dinner, I have a short shift today so I’ll be home around seven, maybe we can order pizza and wings”  
“Sounds good, thanks Ellie and again I’m sorry”  
“I’m sorry too”

Chuck laid down on his bed, Casey’s warmth and scent surrounding him and the lack of sleep it was easy for him to fall asleep.  
Casey snuck into through the window and laid down with him, it took Chuck two hours to notice, and no matter what Casey says, his scream was manly.  
Chuck smacked Casey’s chest “Stop laughing”  
“I’ve been spooning you for at least two hours”  
“Why didn’t you wake me?”  
“I tried, clearly you needed the nap”  
“Ellie wants you to come over for dinner”  
“I’m aware”  
“Right, so can we take the surveillance stuff out of my room now?”  
“What fun would that be?” Casey teased.  
“We could be having fun right now but there are like four cameras watching us”  
“Ten”  
“Ten, get the fuck out”  
Casey grabbed his phone he had sat on the nightstand and pulled up the app, after typing in his way too long for Chuck to memorize password he showed Chuck all the camera angles  
“I hate that and it makes me feel gross”  
“I’m the only one who has ever seen them except for the time you fucked Jill”  
“You watched that?”  
“After she fucking kidnapped you”  
“I still feel gross”  
Casey threw his phone down and walked around ripping out all the cameras and microphones, he tossed them into a backpack he grabbed off the floor of Chuck’s closet. “There”  
“Are you going to get in trouble?”  
“Just means you have to sleep with me every night”  
“Oh darn,” Chuck teased. “Thank you”  
“We do need to talk about something”  
“I don’t like the sound of that” Chuck sat up in bed, Casey sat facing him.  
“I heard you earlier”  
“With Ellie?”  
Casey nodded, “Yeah, sorry, but I just want you to know I heard you and I’m not ignoring you”  
Chuck raised his eyebrow “I’m not sure what you’re talking about”  
“I like you a lot, more than I’ve ever liked anyone, I just, fuck” he ran a hand over his face “I hate talking about how I feel, and I’m struggling to say that thing back to you”  
“Love?”  
Casey just nodded.  
Chuck grabbed his hand “I don’t expect you to say it back, I understand how you are, and I’ll probably say it a million more times before you say it back, and that’s okay, because I do love you”  
Casey smiled “So about that fun you were talking about earlier”  
“I’m taking the hoodie off this time”

“Oh my god duuuuude” Morgan covered his eyes “Put a sock on the door, what the hell”  
“You came in through a window, you should have been able to see we were in here”  
“Can I just point out that my theory about the blankets is correct, neither of you are covered up fully, I saw way too much ass, which I never thought those words would come out of my mouth but there is such thing as too much man ass, and I just learned I'm fully straight, no questions asked, but for the record, you have a very nice body Casey.”  
“Grimes shut the fuck up about the damn blanket thing, we are not that tall”  
“Yeah Morgan, uh how about you go wait in the living room”  
“That’s a great idea”

Casey came out of the bedroom “Grimes, go talk to Chuck and if you hurt him like that again, I’ll punch you so hard you’ll forget Alex’s name”  
“Dude, that’s not nice”  
“Go”

“Hey buddy” Morgan peaked in making sure Chuck was dressed.  
“Casey told me what he texted you, and he shouldn’t have done that, but also you should not have told Ellie”  
“I panicked, and I’m sorry”  
“I know you saw me that one time with Bryce and freaked out, so I thought you knew I was into guys and you kept my secret this entire time”  
“Bryce was very manipulative so I had no idea, I was waiting for you to talk to Doctor Morgan about it”  
“Stop calling yourself that”  
“Plus dude, that’s John Casey, you know, hard-ass, scary, could kill you with a paperclip, terrifying, assassin” he whispered the last word.  
“I’m aware of who he is Morgan”  
“At least when he is naked you know he doesn’t have a gun”  
Chuck laughed “He is legally not allowed to hurt me”  
“So you’re just a mission, that makes sense”  
“No, not all, how does that make sense?”  
“He just doesn’t seem like your type”  
“Well he is and I love him so I’d appreciate your support”  
“Love, wow dude that’s deep”  
“Are you staying for dinner? Ellie wants me to order pizza, we can play Risk with Casey until she gets home”  
“As a super supportive friend and your platonic life partner, I think that’s a great idea”

\-------------------------------------

"Aren't we supposed to be having sex on our honeymoon?"  
"Morgan said we need to open his gift first"  
"I hope it's sex stuff"  
"I don't want my straight best friend buying us sex stuff"  
"Could be entertaining"  
“Still wouldn’t use it knowing it was from him” Chuck finally got the tape off the box and opened it “It’s a blanket” he opened the card and read it out loud. “I paid my Nonnie to crochet this extra-long blanket for my two favorite tall people, please don’t get your DNA on it.” both men laughed “Congratulations, love you both, from the best friend and future son in law” Chuck pulled out the blanket that was rainbow chevron.  
“In case people didn’t know we were gay?” Casey rolled his eyes  
Chuck walked over and put it on the back of the couch “I love it”  
“Can we get naked now?”  
“I’d like that very much”  
“Then we can cuddle under the gay blanket and watch gay movies” Casey teased “And no it’s not coming on vacation with us”  
“I think we should take a nap first, weddings are exciting and I’m still a little drunk” Chuck threw his tie on the coffee table, then shrugged off his suit coat and added it to the table.  
Casey walked up and wrapped his hands around him “I love you Bartwoski”  
Chuck grinned  
“Why are you smiling like that”  
“You have said it more today than the entire two years we have been together added up”  
“Want me to stop?”  
“No, never” Chuck gave him a quick kiss “Because I don’t ever plan on stopping” he gave him another kiss “I” kiss “Love” kiss “You” kiss “Mr. Casey-Bartowski”  
“Let’s strip down to our boxers and cuddle up under our new blanket”  
“Deal”


End file.
